


Christmas Presence

by Zephyrfox



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: Q is at MI6's holiday party, missing his lovers, James Bond and Alec Trevelyan. After the party, he goes up to his hotel suite, where he discovers a pleasant surprise.
Relationships: James Bond/Q, James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan, Q/Alec Trevelyan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	Christmas Presence

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has had a happy holiday and a great new year!  
> Thanks to Dart, for initial beta!
> 
> This story is based on a gif of Sean Bean, dressed in a suit and dangling a present. You can see it [here.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e6b724fec99707f6ee845fc516f20f73/tumblr_oildg6hRC91vq5t9eo1_400.gifv)

Music assaulted Q’s ears. The MI6 holiday party was in full swing across the hotel’s three large party rooms. Classic rock poured out of one room to do battle with the pop music from the next. Both warred with the loud jazz coming from the room nearest him.

He stood in a corner of the overflow room, where the buffet and tables were set up around a large ice sculpture of a pine tree with presents underneath. Q eyed it with a touch of trepidation. Who had approved that one? Hopefully it wouldn’t melt into anything _too_ phallic. The party invite list included high-ranking politicians along with the rank and file of MI6. Considering that there were probably several Double O’s in attendance, that was possibly not the best combination of guests. The pictures going around email at work on Monday would certainly be, ahhh... _interesting._ At least it wouldn’t be _his_ neck on Mallory’s chopping block. 

“Q! There you are!”

He turned, automatically catching Eve Moneypenny as she fell against him with a startled cry. He managed to steady her before the drink she held did more than slosh a bit over the rim of her glass. Rather than thank him, however, she turned to scowl at the drunk who had bumped into her, but the man had already stumbled on.

“Sorry, sorry, are you all right?” One of the man’s work mates asked breathlessly, barely pausing in his chase. “Sorry, I have to get him...”

Eve scoffed at him and turned to Q. “That one can’t hold his drink.”

“Hullo, Eve.” Q looked her over. She seemed to have survived her mishap unscathed, although from the shine in her eyes, she was already several glasses into the evening herself.

She smiled at him, leaning closer to ask, “Where are your boyfriends?”

He froze. “On missions.” He didn’t like thinking about it. Both were out of contact with MI6 at the moment.

“Oh.” Eve frowned, looking almost puzzled before she made an overly theatrical moue of disappointment. “Right. Of course.” She petted his chest. “I thought they might be here, since you cleaned up so nicely. Usually we can’t pry you out of your sweaters!”

She was teasing, but it still stung just a bit. James could complain about his alleged lack of a sense of style, no one else. “That’s because I only allow James and Alec to pry me out of my clothes!” 

Eve stared at him for a moment as if she couldn’t believe he’d said that. Then she laughed. “Good one, Q! Way too much information, but good one.”

“This suit is all James’ fault. He dropped me off at his tailor and left me there for _hours.”_ He paused and checked his audience. Eve was wide eyed with interest. He smiled wickedly at her and waited for her to raise her glass for a sip of her drink. “But it was definitely worth it when James and Alec saw me in it the first time.” He gave her a sly wink, timed perfectly.

Eve choked on her drink. “Oh my God, Q, you’re terrible! Those two are a bad influence on you!”

“Maybe I’m the bad influence on them.” He grinned as she laughed again. Truthfully, he didn’t mind the suit. He was even planning to take the suit in to be altered. It wasn’t a bad fit, but the trousers were slightly too loose now, and the shoulders had gotten a bit snug. His new workout regime was, well, working, and his lovers very much enjoyed peeling him out of it — just as much as he enjoyed getting them out of their own clothes. The thought of his lovers reminded him of what Eve had said earlier. “Why were you looking for James and Alec?”

“Looking for someone to dance with.” Eve must have seen the question on his face, since she continued, “My boyfriend is hopeless at dancing.”

“Ah.” Q wracked his brain for someone appropriate to throw under the bus — he didn’t want Eve to think about asking _him_ to dance. “How about Tanner or one of the other Double O’s?”

She made a face. “None of them wants to dance right now.” 

“Eve! Hi! I need to talk to you.” Mary Goodnight, the new executive assistant for the Double O’s came over to their corner. She gave Q a pointed look.

Saved from having to talk more about dancing, and knowing when to get while the getting was good, Q nodded to them. ”Ladies.” 

They ignored him. Ms Goodnight immediately started, asking Eve, “Did you hear—?” 

Q wondered what that was all about for only a moment, then wisely decided it had nothing to do with him. Still, perhaps he should keep an eye on the Double O’s present. Goodnight’s gossip was more than likely about them. Hopefully it wouldn’t get the young woman in too much hot water with them. It was difficult finding anyone with the temperament necessary to wrangle Double O’s and their paperwork.

He headed towards the bar. It was about time that he got a drink himself. After all, he didn’t need to worry about getting home to his flat later — he had a suite upstairs booked for the weekend.

* * *

Hours later, Q — just the slightest bit tipsy — decided it was long past time to bid the party adieu. Tanner was in a corner drinking steadily, with the air of a man who knew nothing that happened here was _his_ responsibility. Mallory had left earlier, and the party had, incredibly, seemed to kick up a notch the minute he was out the doors with his wife.

Eve was finally dancing with her current boyfriend, and Mary Goodnight was dancing with 001, Lee Dickson. Hmm… speaking of Double O’s…. he surveyed the room. It was suspiciously quiet, for all the party was loud, and there were at least three other Double O’s not on mission. He finally spotted 005, Adam Peters, over by the door, talking with 008, Kenzi Morgan. She was new, of course. Ever since Tanner had had to give up that number due to an injury, no one had managed to keep it for more than a few years. Kenzi was a good agent. Hopefully she would last a while. Well. She would if _he_ had anything to say about it. He toasted himself with the last of his glass of wine.

Movement out of the corner of his eye drew his attention to the bar — and the sight of 003, Shaun Hale, surreptitiously acquiring a couple bottles of scotch while flirting with the bartender. Q watched him, curious. Why so many bottles? Then he realized that Adam and Kenzi were decidedly _not_ looking in Shaun’s direction. As he watched, first Kenzi and then Shaun eased surreptitiously out of the door. Q hid a smirk and put his empty glass down on a tray. When Adam slipped out of the room next, Q followed him.

Out in the corridor, he spotted Adam going into one of the unused conference rooms. Knowing those three, Q had no reason to suspect any shenanigans other than getting blind drunk. Although, if they were up to something, it was no one’s business but theirs. In any case, he discovered that Adam hadn’t bothered to fully close the door, so he walked in.

All three were slouched in their chairs, feet up on the conference table. Adam and Shaun just slouched down more when they spotted him, but Kenzi was new enough that she tried to shoot to her feet. “Quartermaster!” 

Q waved at her to stay seated. The ‘liberated’ bottles of scotch shared space on the table with a couple bottles of wine and a tray of finger foods. He grabbed one of the bottles of scotch and a bottle of wine. “I’ll just take these two, hmm? Just make sure you don’t get caught.” He winked at them and walked out, grinning as the three Double O’s sputtered in indignation at the very idea that they’d be caught.

He made his way to the elevator and up to his suite. It was late, he missed his lovers, and maybe a strange bed wouldn’t feel as lonely as his bed at home.

* * *

Q’s suite was at the far end of the hallway from the elevator. It supposedly had a “commanding view of the city,” but all he cared about right now was the bed. He carefully shifted the stolen bottles to the crook of his other arm, then pulled out his keycard and slid it into the slot. Turn the handle, into the room, lights — he jumped, clutching the bottles protectively, as a man’s voice came from the sitting area.

“It’s about time you showed up. And you should never enter a hotel room until you know exactly who’s in it.”

His jaw dropped as he recognized — “Alec!” He couldn’t believe it. His lover lounged on the couch, a book abandoned on the table beside him. Incredibly, Alec wore a suit, although his cuffs were barren of cufflinks, and his shirt collar and first few buttons of his shirt were undone. Q’s thoughts derailed at the thought of what he could do with that triangle of bare skin… A pleasant sensual burn filled him, but he still had enough presence of mind to set his bottles down on the side table before he launched himself into his lover’s arms. Warm lips met his in an enthusiastic kiss.

The bared skin at Alec’s neck invited nibbling — and licking, and sucking — but Q managed to pull himself away. Just a bit. He wasn’t about to let Alec go anytime soon. “How did you get here? I thought you were still undercover!”

“I wanted to surprise you.” Alec smirked at him. “I managed to wrap things up earlier than expected. I didn’t think you would stay so long at the party, though.”

Q settled onto the couch next to him and shrugged. “No reason not to stay late. You and James were both gone.”

“I missed you, too.”

He almost missed the quiet admission. “Alec?”

“Nah, don’t mind me.” Alec stood, obviously brushing off the sentiment, and looked around. “Where’s the room service menu? I could do with a bite.”

Q pointed. “By that lamp.” He watched as Alec went over and found the menu. Q nodded to himself. He’d take the hint and drop the subject. For now, anyway. He got up and opened the bottle of wine. Might as well have another drink.

A short discussion and a phone call later, they were waiting for food — and a bottle of rum for Mr “I’m not drinking wine, Q, and you know James will want that bottle of scotch.” 

* * *

He was, Q admitted after they had eaten, decidedly tipsier than when he’d left the holiday party. He thought Alec might be well on his way to being drunk, too. 

Their clothing was strewn around the room. They had undressed each other as they ate — each piece removed accompanied by a bite to eat, or kisses and teasing touches. And the wine. Or rum. He surveyed the entirety of a nude Alec Trevelyan, sprawled on the couch. _Mine, all mine._ He giggled at the thought. _Greedy shit._

Alec raised an eyebrow. “Do I want to know?”

“I’m a possessive bastard.”

“Are you, now?” Alec smiled lazily, stretching out one leg. The motion drew Q’s eyes to the way his cock lay against a well-muscled thigh. “I thought that was me and James.”

Q considered that, and almost giggled again, happy and relaxed from the wine. “Of course. All three of us.” Thoughts of James had a sobering effect, though. “I wish he was here.” 

“Aww, love.” Alec abandoned his pose and got up, arms open in invitation for an embrace. “He’ll be all right.”

“I know.” Q buried his face in Alec’s broad chest. He stood there, drawing comfort from the warmth of Alec’s strong embrace. The moment dragged on, threatening to overshadow what had been the beginning of an interesting evening with sadness. Not what James would have wanted for his lovers. “If he was here, he’d say I was being —“

“No, he wouldn’t,” Alec interrupted. “He wouldn’t say anything. In fact, he’d probably be doing something like this.”

Q gasped in surprise as warm lips pressed kisses along his neck. Then Alec nuzzled at his ear, and Q’s eyes half closed in pleasure. He slid his hands up and down Alec’s back, humming in appreciation. “Keep going…”

Alec chuckled, but pulled away after a last nibble, the bastard. “Are you sure? We could go try out your gift.”

“Gift?” Q eyed him, suspicious. There had been no mention of anything before. “What gift?”

“This.” Alec produced a gaily wrapped present from the side table’s drawer and dangled it from its ribbon. One brow rose suggestively as he smirked.

“My gift,” Q said, striving for an arch tone, “or a gift for me for you?”

Alec shrugged easily as he answered, his voice full of innuendo. “Either. Or both.”

“Right. Well, let me see.” Q snatched the present while Alec chuckled at him. He knew his eagerness betrayed just how curious he was, but he didn’t care. He made quick work of the red wrapping paper and looked into the box. An anal plug… with a remote control. His own grin turned positively carnal. “I guess it _is_ both. It’s a shame James isn’t here, too.”

“Well, there’s always video. You’ve secured our comms before.”

Warmth suffused Q. He did so love both of his voyeurs. “Good idea — as long as he’s not busy and it’s safe.”

“Of course, Quartermaster. Of course.”

Plans ran swiftly through Q’s imagination. He couldn’t wait to try them out — but first, there was the last of the wine to finish.

* * *

“James?”

“Q?” James Bond stopped in his tracks and frowned. His Quartermaster sounded oddly… breathless. He automatically scanned his surroundings for danger — unlikely as that was in his current location. “Anything wrong?”

“Oh, no. No, no, no. Nothing’s wrong. Nada. Not a thing,” Q babbled.

 _What the…?_ “Are you drunk?” James asked suspiciously. His Quartermaster never babbled. He’d suspect some sort of foul play, but they had a code phrase for that, and Q sounded far too cheerful.

“Poooooossibly….” Q agreed, with a — dear Gods, was that a _giggle???_

Wasn’t Alec supposed to be there? James made a snap decision. “All right. Stay where you are, I’m coming to get you.”

“‘Mmmmmkay,” Q hummed. “Better hurry, we’re starting without you.”

Well, shit. With a muttered curse, James lengthened his stride. He was almost to the door of Q’s suite anyway.

* * *

James used the electronic key app on his phone to unlock the door, using the code Alec had passed on to him. “It’s me,” he called as he entered. Even if his lovers were… busy… Alec could have an itchy trigger finger, and Q was no slouch in the self protection department himself.

“Bedroom,” Q called back, sounding just as tipsy as he had on the phone.

“You’re late,” Alec added, ending with a yelp as Q apparently did — something.

James threw the deadbolt, thankful that Alec had remembered to leave it off so he could get in. He shed his coat, tossing it onto the couch, where it joined bits and pieces of — was that _two_ suits? A bit disappointed he hadn’t been there for that unwrapping, he hurried into the next room. He stood there, entranced at the sight before him. 

Q was spread out on the bed, moaning in pleasure, with Alec crouched between his legs. Alec’s head moved sensually, with Q’s cock sliding in and out of his mouth like an obscene lolly. James’s mouth went dry. There had been one mission, back when he and Alec had just gotten together, where they had been waiting for an informant in a park. Alec had teased him — and just about everyone watching — by eating an ice lolly. Just like that. Alec had followed through on his teasing that evening, when he had demonstrated his technique on James. His cock twitched in remembered appreciation. 

With a sharp movement, Q pressed something that was in his hand. A muted buzz answered him. Alec groaned and redoubled his efforts, practically worshipping Q’s cock.

James, his trousers becoming uncomfortably tight, slipped further into the room. He continued to enjoy the show as he unbuttoned his shirt, and smirked when he realized that Alec had in the vibrating plug they had discussed getting. From the workout it was getting, it looked like Q was pleased with their gift. 

He left his clothes in a pile on the floor and joined his lovers on the bed. This close, he could smell wine and rum underneath the male musk that filled the room. He slid a teasing hand from Q’s belly to chest, stopping to tweak a pebbled nipple.

Q abruptly arched off the bed with a cry, his hands scrabbling at the covers beneath him, then lay back, panting, his glazed eyes watching James from under lids gone heavy with pleasure. “You’re here.”

James exchanged a fond look with Alec, then smiled at Q. “Surprise?”

“Yes. A good one.” Q pulled him into a lazy kiss. 

“Gorgeous.” Alec’s voice came from close by. 

James broke his kiss with Q to see that Alec had moved up to lay on their Quartermaster’s other side. “So are you.” He leaned over and met Alec halfway, their mouths opening to allow their tongues to slide slowly against each other. James chased the remnants of Q’s come from Alec’s mouth. When their kiss ended, before Alec could pull away, James sucked his lower lip into his mouth and nipped.

“Yesssss,” Q hissed from underneath them.

James looked down. Q was watching them, oddly intent. Anticipation fluttered in his belly. _This should be good._ “Did you have something to say, Quartermaster?”

“I have a position in mind that I think you’ll enjoy,” Q answered with a wicked smile.

“Do tell,” Alec said, sounding intrigued. He shifted over Q until he could settle against James in a shameless plug for cuddles.

James indulged him with a contented sigh. He was here, with both his lovers, and that was the best place to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr - you can find me at leavesdancing.tumblr.com


End file.
